


lifeboat

by wannypantii



Series: sayonara [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Probably ooc, chiaki's death in dr3, i wish they were just happy, komanami, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannypantii/pseuds/wannypantii
Summary: floating along (slowly losing air)





	lifeboat

_im sorry i never got to tell you how i felt._

chiaki kept walking.

 

_i wish i could have been with you._

chiaki kept going.

 

_i just wanted you, and only you._

chiaki looked ahead.

 

_please,_

chiaki stumbled along.

 

_stay with me._

she stretched her arm out to try and grab hold of yukizome's hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_so this despair, huh._

nagito stared at the closest screen in front of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_it...hurts..._

**Author's Note:**

> hey there i love these two  
> also the last line can be thought by either ko or chi. since ko is sad over chi's death and having to watch it (despite his relationship with hope and despair) and chi doesn't die right away. hecc yes. my daughter is strong.
> 
> (that scene with chi in her last moments and some of hajime's emotions coming through to show that he's still there honestly destroyed me i was sobbing)


End file.
